World of Warcraft: The Board Game
Were you looking for the earlier Warcraft: The Board Game or the very similar World of Warcraft: The Adventure Game? World of Warcraft: The Board Game is a board game based on World of Warcraft. The game was developed by Fantasy Flight Games and released in 2005. It is not to be confused with the earlier Warcraft: The Board Game released in 2003 or the World of Warcraft: The Adventure Game released in 2008 (also developed by Fantasy Flight Games). In World of Warcraft: The Board Game, players take the roles of various characters such as hunters or warlocks of either the Alliance or Horde faction. The object of the game is to defeat a powerful Overlord. The game is timed to thirty turns; at the end of that time, if the Overlord has not been defeated, the game is settled by a massive player versus player battle between the two factions. Unlike most games of this type, play is (usually) cooperative between the members of each faction. "Shadow of War", the expansion for the board game was released in late 2006. It added new talents, powers, Blue Quests, Destiny cards, and nearly 200 new item cards. The second expansion for the board game is The Burning Crusade, which was released in September 2007. It added new monsters, Outland, dungeons, flying mount, level 6 (the max level before was 5), new powers and talents for level 6, new quests , new overlords and a few new event cards. Details World of Warcraft: the Board Game is a fantasy adventure board game for 2-6 players, based on the popular MMORPG from Blizzard Entertainment. Adventure across Lordaeron, vanquish monsters, gain experience and power, and earn honor for your faction – whether Horde or Alliance. Play as one of 16 heroes from nine classes and eight races, advance your character and gather treasure, battle thirteen different types of monsters, and ultimately challenge one of three invincible Overlords. The fate of Azeroth is in your hands!http://new.fantasyflightgames.com/edge_minisite_sec.asp?eidm=25&esem=2 World of Warcraft: The Board Game contains: * Rules booklet * 1 game board * 120 plastic creature figures, including: ** 8 green, 4 red, and 4 blue Murlocs ** 8 green, 4 red, and 4 blue Gnolls ** 6 green, 3 red, and 3 blue Ghouls ** 8 green, 4 red, and 4 blue Scarlet Crusaders ** 4 green, 2 red, and 2 blue Naga ** 4 green, 2 red, and 2 blue Giant Spiders ** 4 green, 2 red, and 2 blue Worgen ** 4 green, 1 red, and 1 blue Wildkin ** 4 green, 1 red, and 1 blue Ogres ** 6 green, 3 red, and 3 blue Wraiths ** 2 green, 1 red, and 1 blue Doom Guards ** 2 green, 1 red, and 1 blue Drakes ** 2 green, 1 red, and 1 blue Infernals * 16 plastic character figures * 7 double-sided character sheets * 2 single-sided character sheets * 63 character counters (7 for each class ) * 15 cardboard Stun tokens * 15 cardboard Curse tokens * 6 cardboard Bag tokens * 6 cardboard Spellbook tokens * 1 turn marker * 216 Class cards (for 9 distinct classes) * 120 Item cards * 40 Alliance Quest cards * 40 Horde Quest cards * 47 Event cards * 5 Kel’Thuzad Event cards * 3 Overlord sheets * 58 Energy tokens (in 1’s and 3’s) * 58 Health tokens (in 1’s and 3’s) * 138 gold tokens (in 1’s and 3’s) * 40 Hit tokens * 20 Armor tokens * 21 eight-sided dice (7 red, 7 blue, and 7 green) * 2 Creature Reference Sheets * 5 Lord Kazzak Overlord counters * 1 Kel’Thuzad Overlord counter * 1 Nefarian Overlord counter * 5 Point of Interest tokens * 6 Alliance Quest tokens * 6 Horde Quest tokens * 8 War tokens (2 each of four different colors) * 12 Action tokens Gallery Image:Warcraft Board Game Cards.gif|Cards and counters from the game. Image:Warcraft Boad Game Die.gif|Dice from the game. Image:Warcraft Board Game Figurines.gif|Figurines from the game. References External links ;Base game ;Expansions ;FFG license ending Category:Games Category:World of Warcraft board games Category:World of Warcraft licensed products Category:Products